meh_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 To-do List
A revised to-do list for this year, mostly it's just pending artworks to be made! This is the old one, though I'm planning to copy paste some of the stuff that I placed in that page here! :) Gifs *Faberry gifset for S6 *F(x) dance gifset *Wiggle Wiggle - HELLOVENUS *Gee - SNSD *Quinn Fabray remake *Mean Frozen Girls *Emojis! *Remake this, Dianna with Vileplume *glee gifs + glee edits *remake this faberry gifset *remember 1994 etc *grey leslie voices *remember 1998 *remake Illustrator *Quinn Fabray's Team *Harry Potter Teams *Eris *Marley Rose's Team *Castform *glee wiki thread pokemon *remake this *smoothing out your path *drawing smooth *personified social network characters *website anthropomorphism *pokemon *hm *remake this *this kind of edit *make this omg *internet broswers personified *right boo *learn how to do this *remake *remake *tshirt something *lovelyz kei *mikeinel remake *cute *vector fan-art Photoshop *Recolor this picture *Remake this picture *How to Create a Triangle Pixelation Effect in Photoshop *soft edge border photoshop *this kind of edit *logos *modern poster typography *glee all facts *flambro *PSD Wonderland *tilt shift *moving inaminate objects *typhography *frame timeline *fonts *art means fun *digital art - tutorials *airplane fx quotes PREMIERE PRO/MASHUPS *A Thousand Problems *Up and Down Lucifer! EXID AND SHINEE In real life *have any of one of these hairstyles *do this one? *eat at burger bar xD *go to this place with my friends *make this? *found out who this is *minion nutella bread *it would be great if I had this shirt *why does this look like me *pizza fries *_* *galaxy shirt *do this for my apple charger! *lmao this shirt *sweaters over shoulders *buy these books *buy geronimo stilton etc lol idk *hehe cute shirt *funny fashion (Buzzfeed) *hair care for men *get rid dark skin neck *buy this? its a watch *this kind of hairstyle *i want this laptop *Pokemon X Post Game Champion Quests *mini kitkat frdige *[http://www.buzzfeed.com/louispeitzman/best-horror-films-of-2014#.xdLx5bAqL watch >_< *2015 Reading Challenge *YES *kpop dances *pokemon center irl *lush in glorietta *join? *i want this *galaxy supernova piano *college outfits *apply for us visa *deactivate neopets *buy? *folded and hung sweatshirt lion print *important *must watch *laptop *wes tucker haircut tutorial *draw this again meme *follow em *watch this anime? *austin mahone haircut *print this *have this kind of haircut *iphone cases *i want this tumblr username *jules estrada haircut *IM SCREAMING *idk about this *marshall lee at costume tho *collared shirt under sweatshirt *drawing pad for PC *jogger pants *2015 animes including Digimon *happypod *hipster clothes *this kind of artwork *behance account *i want *i need complex lifestlye *haircut like this *HP LAPTOP PLS *ashton irwin hair *cam's hair *hacked pokemon *poof hairstyle *this shirt tho *zara jacket *hack pokemon agian *cute *hair and look *hair tho *a prince look *fb post bullguard *cardigan *duplicate yourself in videos *glee forum *vans era *cosmic era *roshe run jagger pants *wes tucker instagram *hairstyle *profile pics *gleek forever *low poly *how to blow bubblegum *put a pic inside a circle *vector this *transparent kpop logos *grey cat with stripes idek *change skin tone in photoshop *roumang the owl *change yt channel name *what software omq *EXID *lion vector *glee couples *the designwork *red lion rampant *white and red clenched fist *THIS BOOK *do i join? *elephant games *change username fb *vector artist *REMAKE *I WANT *droste effect *STARBUCKS BIRTHDAY CAKE *flannel tied around waist *salt dough *edit this *this style *irdk *hm biases? *oh wow *graphics *ok *this is so funny *TOP style *Brent style DIY *idk if I should make this *diy boxes *diy lip balm *diy coconut oil hair spray rosemary volumizing powder *do this *remove paint stains *mosquito repellent *nick diy *hot air balloon papers *diy Cotton, food coloring, water, glitter glue *cute bmo charger *where to buy this *ntbk *color balloons *bento boxes art *football shirt After Effects *Signs Over People Flash *do this kind of animation *tons of animation inspiration Category:Lists